The Real War Has Just Begun
by Bookwormgirl202
Summary: The children of Katniss and Peeta and Clary and Jace meet. Would they be friends or not. Would something go wrong? Of course it will they are the kids of Katniss and Peeta and Jace and Clary after all! Maybe others will come along too!


**The Real War Has Just Begun**

**Hey you guys, this is my new story The Real War Has Begun about the children of Katniss and Peeta and Clary and Jace and maybe even others! The P.O.V will most likely be different one chapter and change the other chapter but I've decided to start off this chapter in the P.O.V of Katniss and Peeta's daughter. I hope you enjoy!**

_Snap._ I look down on the ground, leaves cover the mud, I just stepped on a branch not like it will scare anything away, and I'm on my way home so I wouldn't be disappointed if it would have.

I glance down at my watch; it reads 7:48 P.M. Well I'm dead, my parents tell me to come home by seven o'clock. They worry too much, I mean I get it, I'm fifteen and I'm, according to my Mom, 'too young.' What's that even supposed to mean! My Mom has done much worse when she was my age; I'm not even aloud to kill any animal, apparently its Moms job.

I pass through The Square and hear comments; most of them are like 'Look, it's the Mockingjay's daughter.' And others, 'Damn, that's a spitting image of Katniss; she barely has any Peeta in her.' And my favorite one today, 'Oh, Katniss is gonna be pissed, I hear she isn't supposed to be in the woods this late.'

I am my Mother's daughter; I apparently look _exactly_ like her. I don't see it, sure I have her dark hair and olive skin, but I don't wear my hair in a braid _everyday_ and I don't have my Mom's eyes, thankfully I have my Dad's blue ones. My features are really a lot like my Dad, we have the same nose and cheekbones.

In my family we are four, it's just me, Mom, Dad and my eleven year old brother, Trent. We are a very…Interesting family, like Haymitch, my sort-of uncle says often. My Mom with her nightmares basically every night, My Dad with his…moments, me with my almost constant wanting to leave the house, I mean, can you really blame me, and my brother who is usually gone too, to the meadow with Lauren and Nate, his friends. He's lucky, he got my Dad's charm and confidence, and he's open to people. I, just like Mom, have about as much charm as a dead slug.

My brother got the good parts. He got my Dads kindness and generosity and my Moms cautiousness and bravery. I got my Moms bravery too, but in a different way, I don't know how, but he got it in a better way.

He has the same blond hair as Dad and the same grey eyes as Mom. He has all of Moms features, eyes, nose, cheekbones and lips. He's the good kid of the family; he can be wimpy though, like my Dad, I got the stronger side from Mom.

I reach the steps of my house and open the door with my key. I slowly walk in and the light in the kitchen is on, once I reach the kitchen and show my face, my parents both stare at me, nothing more, but my Mom breaks it, as always.

"Where the hell were you?" she yells, not caring about anything else.

"I was in the woods, I'm sorry I got a little off track." I try to sound calm, but just like Mom I know my voice will raise eventually.

"Valerie, you can't always do this!" she yells.

My name is Valerie, Valerie means strong; valiant. My brother's name, Trent, means running fast, my Mom just liked the name so that's why she picked that.

"I don't this was the first time!" I snap at her.

"The first of many! Look, I just do this for you to be safe!" she yells at me.

"You think you're helping us, but you aren't! Trent and I, we are treated differently, looked at differently, I know you're trying to help but you're doing a terrible job at it!" I yell at her.

Her grey eyes turn red and watery. I look at Dad and he shakes his head at me. I don't want to apologize so I run up to my room. I slam the door behind me and lie on my bed.

I hear a knock, at first I want to ignore, but then I decide to open it. The face is Trent with a stern look upon his face. He looks as if he could be a short thirteen year old boy.

"Mom's crying it's your fault!" he tells me and looks at me straight in the eye which makes me feel even worse.

I push my brother into my room and close the door. He is mad at me because I made his _Mommy _cry. Trent has been a Mommy's boy since birth; I've always really leaned towards my Dad.

"Look I didn't mean, I just told her she thinks she's protecting us but she is really doing a bad job at it, she isn't really protecting us." I tell him and sit on my bed.

"Why did you say that? You're so mean to everyone; you think she's the bad Mom, maybe it's because you're the bad daughter!" He spits out to me.

I glare so deeply at it I'm almost certain it'll explode his insides, he looks a little scared at first and backs away, but before he can apologize I take him by the wrist and push him out of my room, If he was still in my room I would've slapped his face so hard it would have rolled off of his body.

I sit down on my bed and decide to spend the night somewhere else. I grab a pillow and a bag and put some stuff in it, I open the door of my room and I spot my brother peeking in on my parents' conversation I slowly place my stuff down and go next to him to hear their conversation as well.

"Katniss, she didn't mean it, she was just mad that we didn't let her get what she wanted." My Dad assures my mom, by the little space I can see them by, I see he is holding her close.

"No, no she is right, this is what I was scared of Peeta, that I would fail them, make them feel unprotected. Didn't you hear her; they're treated differently because of who we used to be!" My Mom cries into Dads chest.

My brother looks up at me, "You should really go apologize."

When I say he got lots from my Dad I really mean it. I pat his back and tell him he's right.

I make myself visible, Dad sees me first and then Mom notices me. I walk closer to them and open my mouth.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, it isn't your fault at all, It's mine, you're the good parents I'm just the bad teenage daughter who won't listen." I tell them, repeating some of what Trent had said.

Mom looks at me and comes to face me, were pretty much the same height now. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same.

"It's ok… It's ok." She tells me softly, and I nod my head.

We separate and Dad offers some cheese buns which we gratefully accept, Trent comes out of his hiding place and we talk for a while, about our day.

After a while my bother crashed out on the couch, his head on mom's lap, she strokes his hair softly. I sit next to her and my Dad next to me. Moments like these, these are the moments when were not an _**interesting**_ family like Haymitch says.

"We should go hunting tomorrow." Mom whispers to me.

And I tell her, "Sure, I'd love that."

**And then they meet the children of Clary and Jace next chapter! Hope you liked it, review if you have any suggestions or ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
